


Wife!

by I_Missy_Moo



Series: These Are A Few Of My Favourite Things [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Missy_Moo/pseuds/I_Missy_Moo
Summary: Wife. He hadn't got tired of calling her that yet.





	Wife!

'Wife!' He bellowed up the stairwell.

'Wife…are you ready yet?'

Tessa was just clasping her earring and glanced into the mirror to ensure she was 'Nivea Poised'. 

She smiled… even though she was supposed to be 'angry' with him. 

'Scott stop it!' She called out in a mock heated tone.

He smiled. 

He hadn't got tired of calling her that yet. It had been several months now since they had married and he couldn't see himself getting tired of calling her 'wife' in the near future! And he knew for a fact that it didn't really annoy her either… well not so much at home. She seemed to get a little testy when he yelled it out in public. He had received the silent treatment for nearly a whole hour when they had gone furniture shopping last weekend and he had yelled out 'WIFE' across the store. He hadn't liked the way the young salesman had been ogling her. A man had to lay claim to what was his… right? 

'Come on wife! I've got to be at the station in thirty minutes!' He was surprised just how much he was enjoying this broadcasting gig. And apparently, he was testing off the charts (He wasn't quite sure what that meant). All he knew was that his audience was really responding to his sense of humour on television. It also helped he had a wide range of sporting knowledge. Sporting I.Q. was about the only area he was well above average in over his….wife. Speaking of…he smiled again and got ready to roar.

'WIFE! I'm about to leave without you and your sweet little butt.' He yelled out. An empty threat and they both knew it… but he said it anyway. He liked to pretend every now and again that he was the 'lord' of the house. And it wasn't as if they couldn't take separate cars… but he got lonely without her. The ten-minute drive without his karaoke buddy was sheer boredom! 

She descended the final step and he whistled. 'Beeeaaauuutiful'. He bent to give her a quick kiss on the lips…but then got distracted and deepened the kiss further. He loved the way she naturally turned to him even though she had just spent several minutes ensuring her make-up was picture perfect for her morning's meeting. His wife never hesitated in returning his kiss. Never. He liked that.

'Let's go and dominate the world this morning, wife!' He grasped her hand and dragged her towards the front door.

He backed the car down the drive, blasted the music through the speakers and pointed the car in the direction of her office. He counted in his head…three…two…one…

'Scott…' She said. He had an inkling as to what was coming and he had to swallow his smile.

'Yes, dear?'

'When we get to the office, you don't really need to walk me inside the building.'

'No?' He said non committedly biting his lip to prevent a smile forming.

' Or, if you do walk me in, you really don't need to kiss me quite so passionately in front of every one of my male colleagues.'

'Oh?' he responded.

'And Scott… you really don't need to let everyone know your just saying goodbye to your wife as you leave! They know Scott…they ALL know!'

He turned and smiled cheekily at her.

She smiled and shook her head. She knew he wouldn't stop. She knew he had great fun with this morning routine. Every. Single. Day. 

He gently reached for her hand. 'Babe…you know me, I love my morning rituals. He winked at her and then lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her wedding band. 

'Wife.' He said softly.

'Husband.' She said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Still in the hole...


End file.
